It's All In Your Head
by Lionchilde
Summary: Urgo plays matchmaker for Daniel and Janet. Missing scene for the episode Urgo.


  
Last year, I accepted the challenge of writing 101 fanfictions about Daniel Jackson on a livejournal community. Chapters from my AU D/V fics contributed to some of that goal, but I have some other oneshot ficlets that haven't been posted here, so I've decided to. Again, some are connected to my Rediscovered Hearts 'verse; others are not, so I'm going to post them all separately rather than making a collection. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's All In Your Head**

"Y'know, there's this thing called diabetes," said Daniel as he walked back across the commissary with the third piece of pie he'd eaten in the last half an hour.

"Oooh, what's that?" Urgo asked eagerly.

"It's a disease where human blood sugar levels are too high," he replied. "Dr. Frasier can probably explain it better."

"Oh, good. She's right over there," Urgo pointed toward the table where Janet was sipping coffee and reading a file folder. 

"Yeah, let's sit here," Daniel suggested, veering to one side and grabbing the first empty chair within arm's reach. Urgo vanished, then reappeared a second later in the chair opposite him as the archaeologist started to eat.

"You like her, don'tcha?" Urgo asked, propping his chin on his fist.

Daniel looked up with a start, hastily trying to swallow a mouthful of the blueberry pie. He gulped it down, eyebrows rising in surprise. "Huh?"

Urgo waved toward Janet. "Her! You like her."

"Do not," Daniel said, busying himself with the pie again.

"Y'do too!" insisted Urgo.

"No, I don't," Daniel shook his head.

"I'm in your head, remember?" Urgo pointed out. "You can't fool me. Last night when she and Cassie came down to the isolation quarters with that movie? You were so happy you almost jumped out of your chair. And don't tell me it's 'cause you like Aladdin."

"Look, it's--it's complicated," Daniel said, though he had little hope that Urgo would actually drop the subject.

"Complicated how?" Urgo persisted.

He sighed. "It just is."

"Because of Sha're?" Urgo asked, but his tone was surprisingly compassionate.

"How do you know about--" Daniel started, then broke off with a rueful headshake. "Right. In my head."

"Exactly," nodded Urgo.

"Well, yeah. Because of Sha're," Daniel said.

"So, you think she'd want you to be alone all your life?" Urgo asked.

"No…" Daniel replied slowly.

"So?" Urgo prompted.

"It's just not that easy," Daniel told him.

"You gotta start somewhere," Urgo responded.

Daniel buried his face in his hands. "Just…no."

"I'll sing. You want me to sing?" Urgo threatened.

"No!" Daniel's head shot up again. "Don't sing!"

The entire commissary turned to look at him, and he raised his eyes to the ceiling. Heaving a tremendous sigh, he shoved back his chair and pushed himself to his feet. With Urgo gleefully watching, he squared his shoulders and turned away from the table, striding purposefully toward Janet.

She watched him walk toward her with a perplexed frown. Her smile as he came to a halt in front of her table was welcoming, but he felt his stomach clench and realized that he had no idea what he was going to say. Wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth anyway, hoping that something vaguely intelligent would emerge.

"Um…hi."

_So much for vaguely intelligent._

"Hi," she replied, still smiling. "You and…Urgo…having a bit of a disagreement?"

"Well…he, sort of--" Daniel broke off. "He wanted me to--ask you about diabetes."

Janet raised her eyebrows. "Diabetes?"

"Y'know…because of the…sugar," Daniel gestured toward the table where his pie was sitting half eaten.

"Oh," Janet nodded. "Well--"

Urgo, who had remained at the table, now suddenly appeared at Daniel's side. The archaeologist turned to glance at him, and found not the stout, balding figure he expected but a perfect replica of Robin Williams' blue Genie.

_"Tell her…the…TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!"_

Daniel's eyes bulged. "Uh…"

"Daniel, you okay?" Janet asked.

"I--uh--" Daniel broke off again, grabbing the chair in front of him and scrambling to sit down. He pressed his thumb and forefinger to his eyes, trying to block out the image of Genie from his mind. When he looked up again, Urgo had resumed his usual appearance and planted his chin in his hands. He glanced pointedly from Daniel to Janet and back again.

"Psst!" he urged. 

Daniel drew in another breath. "Janet, um, I was wondering. Maybe when this whole thing with Urgo is over--would you like to catch a movie with me?"

"Sure," she grinned. "Cassandra and I were talking about going next weekend."

"Well, I thought--this time, maybe--just the two of us?" Daniel asked, holding his breath hopefully.

Janet looked back at him for a second, entirely uncomprehending. Then, slowly, her smile softened, and she covered his hand with hers. "I'd love to, Daniel." 


End file.
